


Unnecessary risk

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-it to Arrow 2x14, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 2x14. Oliver gives Felicity a reality check after dealing with the Clock King.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Sara Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Unnecessary risk

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been wanting to let out. Takes place at the end of 2x14. I know, Felicity was loopy on meds here but let's act like she's not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

After Diggle and Sara patched Felicity up and they left, Oliver was left with Felicity alone.

"Felicity, what you did tonight, was incredibly reckless." Oliver said, not ungently. "You put yourself into unnecessary risk and you almost killed a man."

"I saved Sara—" Felicity started.

"Felicity. Sara has been through six years of Hell, one of it with me and she's been trained by the deadliest assassins that exist. Do you think she wouldn't handle a simple lowlife with a gun?" Oliver pointed out and Felicity opened and closed her mouth several times but no sound came out as he took a breath. "Look, I get it. Sara just joined the team and she's got skills you can only dream of and you're feeling like she's replacing you.

But it's not like that. I'm not going to kick you out or replace you and you're not expendable and I get your insecurities but putting yourself into harm's way to show us that you're important is not an answer. This time, we all got out in one piece, next time we may not.

Never do that again, or you're not walking out of the basement, ever again. Understood?"

Felicity nodded.

"And I saw how you were looking at Sara." Oliver continued and Felicity glowered. "Look. Felicity. I… I like you. Yeah. But I'll make this as clear as I can. I care about Sara and I care about you too but not in the way you may like to. We're friends but… nothing more, OK? With Sara… we've been through a lot and things that you can't imagine. And I have lost her twice and I don't want to lose her again."

Felicity felt hurt but nodded as she felt herself deflate. She wasn't angry… more like… disappointed but she could understand it.

"And don't think I didn't notice the snippy comments you had about me and Sara. Look, you'll always have place in this team but if you're unable to respect Sara's place here and if you're not going to keep your comments to yourself, you and I will have a problem. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." Felicity nodded, knowing it would be unwise to test him.

"Good. Now get some sleep and get some rest, OK? Don't ever put yourself at risk like that again, if you don't have to." Oliver said and Felicity nodded, while Oliver left, while she was clutching the wound, where she had been shot.

**Author's Note:**

> 2x14 was Felicity power hour and was trying to portray her very important. I partly get why the writers did that but her snippy comments disrespecting Oliver and Sara were annoying, since it's obvious that Felicity was jealous of Sara's skills and most likely that Oliver was not showing towards Felicity the kind of affection he did to Sara back then.
> 
> I've read stories, where this issue was addressed too but I didn't want to be overly harsh on Felicity, since in Season 2 she was still more or less tolerable.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
